Mildred 'Millie' Isabella Millerson
Aww Kappypie that is sweet Millie Millerson is the only Honeybee scout with a prominent part in several episodes. She has a slow way of talking, and loves shiny or reflective objects, such as tinsel or confetti. She has a pet turtle named Chester Turtleton. Millie tends to be indifferent or passive about recent happenings and sometimes states the obvious. In "Ten Little Honeybees ," she mentioned that she is hypoglycemic. Millie is apparently afraid of clowns, as mentioned by Portia in "Name Shame ". Millie is mentioned to have a friend named Dominque Harper in her childhood, and it is said that both had a big friendship since they lived in Kentucky, Millie is a nice girl a kind gentle girl who plays nicely like even with Kappus but sometimes gets enraged, she has a crush on Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario, Early Life Mildred 'Millie' Isabella Millerson was born to a British Father and a Danish Mother, both named Derek and Lisa, one oneside, Derek Millerson, and Lisa Mikkelsen and where born in Kentucky, not much is mentioned about her early life but she mentions going to Kindergarten and had a friend named Dominque Harper whom would later go to San Francisco to Troop 828, Millie's troop years later that is, she was also bullied by the Eminem and his gang of rap stars, however she became a bigot and unfortunately saying something in front of a gang, they tried to attack her, but she escaped and ran down an ally away from them, also she stepped onto a junk pile in the ally which collapsed and almost killed Eminem but killed one of his men, Eminem would plan to kill her someday and destroy her in his later life, Which despite being caught by him she and the Millerson's fled to San Francisco and she at the age of Six joined the Honeybees, she was the tallest of the bees, but the youngest, she had a kind personality but she tried to make friends, Portia and Gwen mostly bullied her and used her as a pouching bag because they thought she wasn't into Californian Youth, she didn't really love youth that she wanted to be with a nice kind loving man who wouldn't swear or say nasty things to her, Bessie and Penny considered her a friend because she was kind, Friendship with Bessie However over the years their friendship grew, but one occasion during the advents of Stuff Happens and O Brother, Where Art Thou she was one who tried to frame Bessie this is because at the Fun Fair she was enraged and wanted revenge, Bessie was blamed and banned from the Honeybees, when she went to the Picnic she was almost about to be banned, she learned the truth and Millie was called by Mr Evil Pants Henchwoman, 'The Gasslie Graff' she told The Mighty B! how she was not in a good mood and how she felt angry that what Bessie is doing is wrong, however they was a fight but until Bessie took both the pants of the dolls Millie turned good again, she was frightened before talking the last dolls pants off, Millie agreed to be friends again with Bessie, and she promised never to be cheeky or frame Bessie again, thought as never mentioned she hugged Bessie and agreed to be best friends and go hang out together, Millie and Bessie have quite a big common friendship but Bessie also told Millie that she would meet a finest man of her kind who was like her but only shy, (she means oneday meet Kappus Dario) also Millie is very helpful to Bessie as she can also be like a cytologist would help out even when Bessie had blowing issues, in Irritable Bowling Syndrome she helped Bessie out, Millie falls for Kappus Over the years Millie and her friends became very nice, but oneday when Kappus and his rockband arrived she also saw him singing Twisted Sisters 'Let the Good Times Roll' at Kiss Kiss Clue, she and Tigerlily also watched them, she also thought he was cute but never had that chance to talk to him, Millie also met Kappus when he decided to join the Honeybee Troop 828 group and she also was introduced to him and his rockband friends the same from Kiss Kiss Club and she was fans of them, Millie however was happy when Kappus first spoke to her and said, 'You have a perfect ribbon in your hair' and she liked what he said, Millie however started to get to know him on his first day until she and Kappus and Bessie and Penny stopped Portia from disgracing Kappus Dario for good, Millie and her Honeybee Friends Bessie and Penny where delighted to hear when Kappus was hear to stay at the Honeybees and she, Bessie and Penny where awarded Badges, Kappus of course had a great time together with Millie, he also in 'Kappus the Hero' saved Millie's life and the others from a burning forest and Kappus was awarded the medal for saving his friends and the Bunnies, Kappus also became a great Teacher Aide which everybody including the Honeybees began to like him, but Portia didn't trust him and Gwen well she on the other hand trusts Kappus but as a friend, also in 'Millie's day off' it was mentioned she cared more about Kappus and was her hero, Chester her turtle agreed, also in 'Kappus's love' after saving Millie who almost drowned she became his one she cares about but he didn't know how she loved him yet, in 'The Honeybees find out' Millie sand 'Summer Nights' to the Honeybees unknown to her that Kappus was also singing it far away at the Recreation Centre, also one night on a bonfire she noticed he was drunk, and Millie was so cross with him, the problem was he drank Scotch Whiskey that Angus illegally the kids where drinking, on the way home she didn't know Kappus was arrested and also he was charged, he did try to apologize to her on Facebook and she agreed, but in 'Kappus and Millie's first date' or 'Trying to be Social' Millie couldn't help feeling sorry he was caught one night for drinking how she is going to say it, but she was Kappus try to knock off his behaviors and change his ways but he tripped over and Millie came to help, she asked if he was ok and of course he was curious and also he said he was sorry about it, Millie told him that they were back together but he asked if she and him would like to go out together, however Nisa told him what if it matters on the age, Millie told Nisa that, 'Kappus showed me the way,' and with that she hugged him as it means she loved him so much, Likes *Chester Turtleton *Her grandmother *Lisa Millerson *Reflective or shiny objects (including tinsels) *Confetti *Unicorns *Dolls (including princesses) *Taffy (she made her taffy boxes into a castle in Something's Wrong With This Taffy is a good example) *Bessie Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Trinket "Killie" Adowa Gutowski *Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James *Nicholas Eddie Ojeda Weaver *William Mark Mendoza Daniel *Donald "Jay Jay" 'French' MacDonald *Joseph AJ Pero Brethren *Angus Jonathan Macgregor *Lovik Bonto Gogenburg (when he behaves good but not when he is evil) *All of Kappus's bunny Scouts *Dominque Harper *All of the Honeybees (not Portia and Gwen) Dislikes *Clowns *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Cows *Tyrannosatan Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kind Category:Kind Loving Category:Nice Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Honeybees Category:Troop 828 Category:Honeybee Scouts